Chance Ball : Haikyuu Drabbles
by transriot
Summary: Reader x various Reader's gender is androgynous and never mentioned, reader will be referred to as 'partner' by characters, however you can make the reader your gender if you choose
1. Flowers : Hinata Shouyou

_He never really knew_ which flowers were your favourite. Whenever he would attempt to be romantic flowers never crossed his mind. Hinata supposed that you didn't mind the lack of flowers, since you never brought him flowers as well. Neither of you mind, just happy to hold each others hand as you talked or were on a date or the heat from the others cheek as your lips met. As long as you both were able to feel the warmth of the other, both of you didn't really mind.

The warmth of one another was an important thing.

Even you didn't mind that after volleyball practice or a game he would be sweaty and gross, instead you would gleefully hug him. Neither of you two minded anything about the other, not really able to find something gross you didn't really like. You two were so perfectly intuned with one another, there was no need to flowers and even chocolate was rare.

But warmth, of course, doesn't last forever. Eventually you got cold, and he couldn't help but watch and stand-by, useless as you gave him wide smiles that once radiated warmth. Sometimes he would still hold your hand, now less warm and more cold and grey, a tint of yellow as your nail beds retreated away.

Instead of laughter, the room was filled with loud beeps and the occasional doctor coming in. Eventually they didn't let Hinata in the room, making him sit outside as he watched your family go in and out. Some were people you didn't even like or remember. He couldn't help but feel as if he was more family to you then they were. He was your boyfriend, you were his partner. Why wasn't he allowed to see you?

He didn't have to ask this for a long time. He did see you again soon, but now what little warmth you held left was gone. Although they had done up your face to make you look as you had used to, it wasn't the same.

There was never a need for flowers in your relationship, yet now he leaves them on the stone every week. He never knew if you liked flowers are not, but he hopes that you now do as he made up for every time he didn't get you flowers.

Hinata hoped you liked roses and lillies.


	2. Acceptance : Kageyama Tobio

_Your relationship was underneath_ the radar for awhile. No one really suspected it, seeing as you were bright and bubbly and Tobio was well, Tobio. The whole 'opposites attract' thing never seemed to cross anyones mind. You two held hands in secret, hiding them behind your backs, you two made sure to leave no marks on eachothers skin despite desperately wanting to.

There was no real reason why you two didn't tell anyone except that you were scared of not having acceptance. From your friends and Tobio's team and both of your families, acceptance was something that worried both of you. There was no real reason to worry, you two supposed, it was just something neither of you could really help. You two did try discreetly telling the others or dropping hints about your relationship.

Nothing really worked, or at least it didn't appear to work.

You were sure that some of Tobio's team members caught on because of their intuition -Sugawara was someone you gave as an example, but Tobio didn't think the senior knew- but your friends seemed to remain oblivious although they did make cracks at you telling you two to 'hurry it up and date already' while laughing madly.

Of course they didn't know that you two were already in a relationship, sharing secret kisses and always squeezing one anothers hand gently before entwining your fingers. Both of you supposed that you didn't really need acceptance, loving each other enough. It was just decided between you that acceptance would be nice. Eventually, you two decided to just outright say it to all groups.

You first decided to tell your friends, some of them staring and then yelling if they lost a bet. Tobio's team was the next group you chose, your parents you both agreed on telling them last. When you told Tobio's team several were surprised, some just shrugged and said that they knew, which you gave Tobio a pointed look of 'I told you so' when even Sugawara shrugged and said he knew.

Your families were last. Telling your families was hard, at least to you. Your family when you told them covered you in acceptance and the occasional smooch on the face. Even though you two loved each other enough, it was nice to kiss one another on the cheek in front of your friends -even if you didn't do it often-.

Acceptance was nice.


	3. Separation : Daichi Sawamura

_He was a third_ year, you knew that this would come eventually. It was something neither of you could stop, you being on a second year in high school. You two knew that when you got into a relationship that it would only last the school year, you weren't willing to 'force' him into a long distance relationship. Especially since he was at college.

It was you, after all, that told him that you two should break-up at the end of the year. It was you, after all, that told him to find someone else in college. You told him to find someone who was in a close distance to him, someone he could touch and hold at night and not wait for holidays to see. It was you that suggested all of these things.

Daichi was against that idea, saying that even if there was a distance between you two, it shouldn't stop your relationship. You two loved each other, he stated, why should you stop just because there was miles in between you. You supposed that it was right, to continue your relationship even if there was such a distance, but you couldn't help but feel as if you were 'tying him down.'

It might have been a ridiculous notion for you to think, but it was one that you believed in.

Daichi constantly told you that you wouldn't be 'tying him down' as you believed and that he would happily continue a relationship online with you. Your relationship was strong, and both of you loved each other very much, so there was no reason to worry about each other.

You knew this and you believed it and eventually Daichi had convinced you to attempt to have the long distance relationship work. You both knew it was going to be hard, but you were both determined to try as the year was coming to a close. Even if you did have your worries, you decided to just try and erase, telling yourself that both of you would be fine. You knew you would both be fine.

Whenever he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, nuzzling your neck you would smile, placing your hands on top of his. Yeah, even with the miles between you two, you wouldn't be separated at all.


	4. Frozen : Yamaguchi Tadashi

_Winter was cold and_ bitter, although beautiful in its own way. But what wasn't beautiful is the frost in your hair as you went to school each weekday morning. Or how red your nose got because your scarf was in the wash and one of your family members had to use your back-up since they lost theirs. Your fingers would become numb and your cheeks would feel like they were being attacked every time it snowed and it fell on your face, stinging.

Your breaths would come out wispy and thin and you would try to warm up your hands the best way you could. Walking alone in the morning meant having to stuff your hands in your pockets and nuzzle into anything that was long enough to keep your face warm. By the time you would arrive at school you would be frozen to the bone. At least your school was warm on the inside, it was better than learning while it was chilly.

From a window in the classroom you would watch it snow and sigh because you would have to walk through that. Knowing that the morning you make the snow cold and nearly ice on the top and that the roads will freeze over.

But at the end of the day, you wouldn't walk home alone. Your numb hands would no longer have to be shoved into your pockets as you attempt to keep your face warm. Although you two weren't alone together, you would still hold hands, entwining your fingers and not caring if your palms got sweaty. Even though you didn't kiss or nuzzle your faces would be warm from the amount of blushing from the tall blond male's teasing.

To you, the teasing didn't matter. All that seemed to matter at the end of the day was that Yamaguchi's hand was warm in your hand. It kept your fingers from numbing and your cheeks from freezing even if he didn't touch them.

You didn't mind being frozen as long as you could hold the brunette's hand.


	5. Okay : Sugawara Koushi

_The bitterness and worry _that fell upon your boyfriend took you a week to notice. It took you a week to notice how just a bit bitterly he spoke about Kageyama taking his spot as the main setter on the team. You knew how much it meant to him, and every time you brought it up he would brush it off. He would say that he's a 3rd year anyways, it's time for someone new to come and play for the team.

Every time you asked him if it was truly okay he would just nod and say yes. You knew Suga, you knew that most of the time he would sacrifice something he enjoys for someone else. You knew that he realised Kageyama was better than him, and willing let him play for that reason. Although he never really gave up on the idea of playing himself. But still, no matter how much support he gave others and no mother how sacrificing he is, you knew that he held some bitterness even if it wasn't a lot.

"Are you sure it's okay with you?" You would ask him.

"It's perfectly fine, he's better than me, he should play more," he always answered, and you would sigh and just grab his hand silently, rubbing your thumb over his. Sometimes you would phrase the question differently, always asking if it was okay with him. Sugawara would always answer yes. "Koushi, is it really, truly, okay though?" you asked one day, looking your boyfriend straight in the eyes.

Sugawara pursed his lips together, averting his eyes from you. "I guess I do feel bitter about not playing with everyone else often in my last year," he looked at you. "But, Kageyama is really good, and even if I'm not playing with everyone else all the time doesn't meant I won't play with them at all. As long as everyone is happy then I'm okay with it."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it, I truly am okay."


	6. Sneeze : Tsukishima Kei

_You hardly ever got_ sick, so when you did it was usually pretty bad and you could be out of school for two or even three days in one week. Usually you were highly infectious so only your parents would dare come near you, your siblings wouldn't even try, leaving you to text your friends and boyfriend only. You didn't try with phone conversations while you were sick, you sounded absolutely terrible whenever you talked and most of the time you couldn't talk.

However this time you weren't so bad, so while you laid in bed, blowing your nose now and then or sniffling, your father took your temperature. After seeing your fever was nearly gone he declared you okay for a visit from your friend. Or in this case, the boyfriend your family didn't know about. You and Kei hadn't been dating long, while your relationship didn't appear very affectionate, you had noticed Kei showing his affections for you in small ways.

One of these ways was him bringing you the school work you had missed while you were gone. Surely it wasn't the most romantic action that he could take but it was still something. You smiled at him when he entered your room, wiping your nose to make sure there was no snot. "Hey…" you greeted him quietly, your voice still just barely above a whisper.

"You don't look as half-dead as you did during school."

You frowned at your boyfriend, "Well nice to see you too Kei…" you mumbled. "But you really do look better," he handed you the work that you missed. "How long until you're back in school?" Kei asked you. Shrugging, you frowned even more at the packet of work. "I'm not really sure," you mumbled again. "Maybe on Thursday, if my fever comes back that is," you answered. Looking away from the packet, you looked at Kei instead. You scooted over so he could sit on your bed.

He looked at you when you scooted over, "I'm not sitting next to you, you might sneeze on me." You pouted, opening your arms for a hug at least. He seemed hesitant but hugged you anyways. Nuzzling his shoulder, you bit your lower lip when you felt a familiar tickle. Before you knew it, you sneezed on his shoulder.

Kei stiffened, muttering one word. "Gross."


	7. Long Distance : Kenma Kozume

_Meeting each other was_ probably the easiest part of your relationship. Well, not really, seeing as neither of you really talked to each other, settling for more of a 'you're cute, talk to me' stare. At least that's what you did. You weren't even sure how you traded numbers in the first place, or even began talking since when you talked to him, neither you or Kenma talked a lot. Both of you were to focus on the practice game to really say anything to one another to the end.

Even then most of the talking was done by an excitable ginger, who firmly insisted that you two talk. The conversation was minimal, but it was enough for you two to trade numbers at the end-you swore to yourself that it was mainly for volleyball reasonings-. The two of you began texting a lot from then on, it wasn't as if you guys had a timezone gap either, unlike some of your other long distance friends. So that made it easier for the both of you to talk, even if it wasn't for long hours.

At some point, you weren't sure when, a simple text from him sent your heart a flutter. You didn't know that you had developed a crush on the boy until you were talking about him with Hinata. The boy had laughed and said that it sounded as if you were in love with him. Surely you weren't in love with Kenma, but you did have a crush on him. That you didn't deny to yourself.

Of course you didn't tell him, to shy to even send a message of 'i miss you' to him.

You guys have talked for awhile, but never really talked to each other in a romantic sense. Which as time went on, you wished that you would. It was difficult, you guess, to even start a relationship with him since you were at a long distance. You also supposed leaving your phone out in the open in Hinata Shouyou's presence wasn't exactly a bright idea either.

After coming back from the bathroom, you didn't notice anything that he had done to your phone until you were home. For one thing, he had changed your background to a selfie of himself. Another thing that you noticed was that he changed all the name in your contacts. The third thing that you noticed was that he had texted Kenma. You weren't sure how to feel, until you saw the message, A plain and simple:

'i like you'

That made you panic all night, making you have a lack of sleep. In the morning, after what seemed like five hours of sleep to you, you awoke to a simple:

'I like you too.'


	8. Adoration : Tanaka Ryuunosuke

_Tanaka absolutely adored _you, if asked why, he would give anyone several reasons as to why they should adore you. It seemed like he was completely, and totally infatuated with you. No one could blame him, of course, but it was amusing to see his face every time you came around. Most of the time he looked like an excited puppy who's owner just came home.

The way he admired Kiyoko was different from how he admired you. While he admired both of your beauty, his admiration was heavily affected by the fact that you actually talked to him. Most of his teammates found his crush either cute or they completely ignored it. While characters like Hinata and Nishinoya teased him about it, teammates like Tsukishima didn't pay it no mind.

You found it cute, really. How his cheeks flushed whenever you sent him even the smallest of smiles. It helped that you were in the same class too, so you saw each other often. You wouldn't lie if you didn't say that you didn't adore him as well.

His personality was fun, and he was a good player and just generally a good teammate. While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed-although you could never be sure, you just knew he didn't bother to study-, he, to you, was a great person. But even though you were both definitely attracted to each other and feelings for each other, you were both too shy to admit it.

In whole, it was extremely cute, the adoration between you two.

Sure, you would never admit it or ever say "I adore you" to each other, but it didn't mean that you two didn't try to hide the fact that you adored one another. You weren't official at all, but it didn't stop the minor flirting and the major blushing. Adoration was the major factor in your relationship, or rather, lack thereof.

At least you had another year to tell each other straight up that you adored each other. But, it would take time before you could even utter the words.


	9. Sumer Haze : Ukai Keishin

_You were never a_ fan of cigarette smoke, especially during the summer. With the air thick and humid, the smell just intensified and worsened to you. You honestly couldn't know why someone would enjoy smoking.

You were never a fan of kissing smokers either, to you they tasted like the ash on the ashtray-you never tried the ash on the ashtray, but you can assume it tasted like their mouths-. Smoking to you was not attractive at all, and it would never be attractive to you.

When you began dating the smoking coach, you were tempted to tell him to eat mints before he kissed you. But perhaps that was a bit ridiculous, you weren't really sure. Of course smoking wasn't something that would make you leave a person. Keishin was nice and extremely attractive after all, although he would seem rather harsh at times.

However, when he kissed you it didn't taste like you were licking the bottom of an ashtray. While he did smell like smoke most of the time, you surprisingly weren't repulsed by it. Smoking still wasn't attractive or something you liked, but you didn't mind when he did it.

When summer came, the heat and humidity made the air thicker as always. While Keishin was busy at the training camp for the high school's near his shop volleyball team, you were busy with family throughout most of that time.

You almost missed the smell of the smoke from his cigarettes, a phone call or text almost made you needy for that smell.

Perhaps the summer haze wasn't too bad, you thought when you finally saw him again.


	10. Embarrassment : Kotaro Bokuto

_You were pretty quiet. _With your friends, sure, you were louder than normal and cursed too much but sometimes, even with your friends you fell silent. Most of the time it was because you had no input to the conversation. And sometimes, as it were the case currently, you were too embarrassed to speak.

Most of your embarrassment was second-hand, and it seemed like this type affected you more than first-hand. Your cheeks would flush more, and your pulse would pick up. The person that gave you the worst second-hand embarrassment was Bokuto.

Bokuto was nice, an energetic guy who was pretty friendly, although he did get to prideful at times especially when it came to volleyball. His mood swings, however, made you so embarrassed that sometimes you were unable to look at him in the eye. While he always collected himself after a mood swing, it still made you awfully embarrassed. He was pretty dramatic as well.

Unlike Akaashi, who just dealt with Bokuto's rapid mood changes with a calm, exprestated way, barely batting a single eyelash. You couldn't deal with them at all. It was far too embarrassing to you. It was almost worse for you since you were dating the boy. You loved him, you really did. But god, did you feel embarrassed. Of course you didn't tell him that you felt embarrassed.

That would make him feel bad, and you would never want him to be the cause of him feeling bad.

"Hey, are you embarrassed by me?"

The question came so out of the blue, you weren't sure how to respond. Were you that obvious when you got embarrassed?

"Sometimes, but don't worry about it. I just get flustered easily," you muttered, rubbing your own arm. He stared at you, blinking. "Are you sure? I don't-" he seemed to struggle with his words for a moment as he looked away from you, "I don't want to be that guy who constantly is an embarrassment to his partner."

You smiled at him, taking his hand in yours and entwining your fingers together. "Don't worry about it, okay? Yes I get embarrassed and sometimes you are embarrassing but I don't think it matters much. I'm perfectly happy in this relationship, alright?"

"Alright."


	11. Inspiration : Haiba Lev

_The last time Haiba _Lev had saw you, you were small, surely smaller than him. Perhaps you were taller than some people, but to him, you had always been small. At the time, you had both been thirteen, exciting year eight and going into highschool. Which meant that you were parting ways. Sure, some people thought it wouldn't be forever, but you never knew. So you two spent as much time as possible around each other as you could.

The two of you were close, practically dating, Lev had to admit. There times that he wanted to kiss you, and wished that he had kissed. But he never did.

Both of you were very close, again, so close you were almost dating. In fact, you were the first person Lev told that he wanted to try volleyball. You simply had smiled at him, saying that he should.

At the time, you were sitting on the floor of your living room in the summer heat. The TV was on, game console controls in your hands as you were trying to beat each other in some fighting game he didn't remember. Your shirts were sticking to your skin, the windows wide open and the fans on high.

The memory of you always made him smile. Lev always remembered you that way. Your hair pinned out of your face, your cheeks just slightly flushed from the heat. He wanted to ask you right then and there to be his partner in that brief moment.

But he didn't.

There were a lot of things that he didn't do that he wished that he had done. He had gone through with playing volleyball, just like you said he should. And even though he wasn't that good, he liked it. And every time he played, he thought of you.

Sometimes it made his chest feel tight in the middle of a game if he thought of you. Imagining your wide, bright smile and how small you were compared to him. Lev really did miss you, truly he did. He wished that just once he had told you his feelings, just once he wished that he held his hand.

It was too late for that now.

He couldn't bring you back, no one could. You weren't gone forever, though. At least, Lev didn't think of you as permanently gone. Of course, he would never see your smiling face ever again. Would never hear your loud, joyous laugh or see your face, healthy, not covered in blood or cold and painted to look alive.

But you were still alive in his heart. You were his inspiration, and inspiration never dies.


	12. Umbrella : Asahi Azumane

_It had been raining_ all week along, you didn't mind the rain, really. But by now you were wishing for a bit of sunshine instead of dark clouds. It wasn't gentle rain either, it was hard, almost bruising rain that could go on for hours on end. The rain would start out of the blue and it would stop just s quickly as it started.

It made walking to the train station to go home terrible, despite your umbrella your shoes will get soaking wet which would make your socks wet and then that was just uncomfortable. It was cold too, so if your pants were wet you had to wait until you were on the train to be at least just a little warm.

It was worse when you decided to forget your umbrella in the morning.

Of course you didn't really decide to leave your umbrella at home after taking it home from the school the day before. It just sort of happened. And it left you cursing at yourself as you watched the rain pour down. When you had gone to your club when school let it out, it wasn't raining this hard. Just a small drizzle, but by now it was almost a full on storm.

Frowning, you pulled up your hood, grabbing your bag as you prepared to sprint to the train station. "Did you forget your umbrella?" you almost jump, it took you a moment to recognise the voice. "Did I scare you? I didn't mean yo," the tall boy frowned, looking at you concerned. You smiled slightly up at Asahi, brushing his worries off with your hand.

"You just startled me, that's all."

He seem relieved to know that he hadn't scared you. "Did you forget your umbrella?" he asked. You nodded, "I was about to run home," you laughed slightly. Asahi smiled at you warmly and you had to look away, the warm smile making your cheeks become a light tint of pink.

"Do you want to share? A-at least until you get to the station. It's on my way anyways…" he looked away from you, his own cheeks pink.

"Yeah… sure."


	13. 33 : Ennoshita Chikara

_The red numbers at _ the top corner of the page gave you a pit in your stomach. They seemed to be glowing right off the page, making you even more queasy at the sight of them. No matter what you did, you couldn't tear your eyes away from them. It was disappointing, you felt disappointing.

33%

Most of the time the lowest grade you got on a test would be an 79% at worst, and even then you couldn't help but feel disappointed with yourself despite it being a satisfactory grade. But getting a 33% was just the worst. It almost made you sick, you resisted the urge to lay your head down and cry. Instead, you sat there and tried to calm down.

"You okay?"

You easily recognized the boy's who sat next to you voice, and you turned your head, looking at him. Ennoshita looked a bit concerned and you hoped no one else had noticed your reaction to failing the test.

"I failed the test," your voice was small as you nibbled on your lower lip. He frowned slightly, "Is that why you're so upset?" he asked. You nodded. "It's the first test you failed so far, right?"

You nodded again, "I thought I had the subject down, I mean, I struggled with the subject but I studied so hard." You bit your lower lip a bit hard. Ennoshita pressed his lips together, "Ask the teacher if you can re do the test. I can help you understand if you want."

"You really would?"

He nodded, "You deserve a better grade, Plus I'm at the subject," you grinned. Not only did the idea of studying with the brown haired boy made you excited and the idea of pulling your grade backup settled your stomach. "Thank you," you kept grinning.


	14. Exhaustion : Nishinoya Yuu

_Volleyball at first, didn't_ seem like a very exhausting sport to you. How could it be? Since all it seemed like people did was just smack balls around, unlike other sports you've witnessed. Well except for baseball, baseball was still boring. But you never thought volleyball was exhausting until you watched your boyfriend play.

Each dive he took made you wince and the sweat rolling off his forehead, you could tell that he was putting his all in the game. Admittedly, you weren't the type of person to yell and cheer at any sports event but you made an exception for Yuu. You only yelled when appropriate of course, not wanting to be like a soccer mom who yells at every single thing.

The smile he would send to you now and then would make your heart flutter.

His teammates were working hard too, and you couldn't help but think about how wrong you were about volleyball not being exhausting. Especially when you saw Yuu after the game, he was still a bit sweaty but you just grinned and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sweaty," he mumbled, his face was buried in your chest just a little. The height difference between you two was obvious but only Tanaka and Hinata commented on it. You just laughed, rubbing his hair slightly, messing it up lovingly.

"So? You're sweaty and I love you," you kissed the corner of his mouth. You could see that he clearly was exhausted, "You did great but you are really sweaty."

He grinned, "Don't you love me? You have to love my sweaty exhaustion too." You rolled your eyes at his comment, "Whatever. Go get cleaned up and go get changed."


	15. Never Again : Oikawa Tooru

_You two were close_, you were dating after all. You had been dating for awhile and the only issue you seemed to find in the relationship (other than Tooru being an ass at times) was the fact that he was leaving. He was leaving so soon and you didn't want him to go, but you knew of course that he had plans.

You had plans of your own, and you didn't want either of you to be tied down from achieving the goals you had set for yourselves.

But he constantly said that there was no way that you two would fall out of contact. You always resisted the urge to correct him, to tell him that there was a high chance that you would fall out of contact. But then he would kiss you or sling his arm around you. And you would just melt a little, forgetting your response for the moment and enjoying the moment you had together at the time instead of focusing on the future.

For once you let the worrying thoughts slip, and let the stress slid of your shoulders for just a little bit.

_"I don't see why you're so worried about us losing contact," Tooru tossed the ball in his hands up into the air. You watched it rise and fall into his hands, "I mean, we'll always see each other." His eyes met yours. "You don't know that," you played with the hem of your shirt. "Anything can happen," you told him._

_"I suppose, but I don't plan on losing contact with you ever." He dropped the ball and wrapped an arm around your waist. "Besides, someone's going to have to keep me in control," he grinned at you. You just rolled your eyes a little. "We won't lose contact again," he kissed your cheek._

At the end of the year and a quarter into summer vacation, you realised that you'll never contact him again. And it hurt.


	16. Ever day Magic : Takeda Ittetsu

_You always had a_ way of relaxing him. Your presence alone was sometimes enough for the teacher. Whenever you spoke, it was even better but sometimes you were silent and that's what he needed if he was swamped with work for both the team and his students. A gentle smile now and then was nice too, and sometimes when you wrapped your arms around him it was warm.

He loved that about you, he loved everything about you. Especially how you were pressed against his shoulder just slightly. You raised your hand, bringing it down on his stomach without the pain but making the noise of a slap. "You still have some chub," you grinned at him.

"Some?"

"You had more chub but I think doing some of those drills is making you lose the chub, I kinda miss it," he poked his stomach. He laughed slightly, "Really?" "Yeah really," you laid your head on his chest.

"I guess maybe I have but I don't really notice," he shrugged a little. You flopped on him, exhaling loudly, "Or maybe it's the stress." He looked at you, "The stress of what?"

"I don't know… maybe the fact that you're dealing with both a volleyball team, which you barely knew anything about volleyball till now and being a teacher. Also because you have an extremely good looking partner," to add emphasis you winked at him. He laughed lightly, "Hmm, not so sure about the last one."

"Are you doubting my good looks?"

"Not at all."

You grinned at him, kissing his cheek. "I'm just saying though, this year has been a bit stressful for you." Ittetsu considered what you said, "I suppose it has. But it's been easy with your everyday magic."


	17. Cold : Morisuke Yaku

The room was cold, at least it was to him anyways. You were hogging most of the bedsheets, turned over on your side. Yaku tried to stay close to you, trying to steal any warmth that radiated off your body. It didn't really work out, every time he moved closer you moved further away.

You pulled the covers closer to your chest, there was a small hole underneath the covers the he tried to grab and pull towards himself. You made that impossible by turning over and making it so that he couldn't. You seemed so blissful and warm as you slept, he found it cute. But he was also really cold, super cold in fact.

There were goosebumps creeping up against his arms, and if not for the fact that he was super tired, he would have gotten up. There were more blankets, or maybe he could have put on more clothes. But really he was so comfortable on the bed and so sleepy.

Yaku laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his knees close, like a cat trying to conserve its own body heat. Hearing you shift again, he looked over to your sleeping form, watching your side fall with each breath you took.

Yaku couldn't help but smile a little.

He supposed that freezing as worth sleeping next to you. Unexpecting to him, you threw your arm over him, covering him with the blankets. Sleeping next to you was nice, but shoving his cold toes underneath your body was better.


	18. Cute Hitoka Yachi

It didn't take you very long to find the short, blonde cute. The girl was easily flustered, just a bit obsessive with keeping notes and honestly the sweetest thing you had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was the second manager for that team (hell you forgot the name of the team, but you sure as hell didn't forget her) and the first manager was a third year.

The first manager was beautiful, yes, but the younger manager had all of your attention. You met her after the game, both of you introducing yourselves properly. You learned her name was Hitoka Yachi (you thought her name was just as cute as her), and she learned your name.

Both of you were managers for the teams, so you both said it was a good game and you promised that you'll be sure to help manage your team well enough that they beat hers next time. She seemed to get just a bit flustered at that, which made you smile. You couldn't help but laugh before admitting that the team she managed was strong.

You were sure the players spirits and the coaches had to do with it, but you were sure she and the other manager did too.

You were tempted to ask for her number, almost ready to pull out your phone and type in her name. But you didn't, instead just making sure to say goodbye and group all of your players and make sure they were there. Before you all left, the smile she gave was so cute it almost stopped your heart.

She was the cutest volleyball manager you had ever seen.


	19. Child Crush : Kiyoko Shimizu

Author Note: This is a babysitter AU in which the reader is a child that Kiyoko babysits and get their first crush on her. She's seen through the child's eyes and obviously it's not mutual.

* * *

><p><em>There was no reason <em> not to find Kiyoko amazing to you. The manager was beautiful and smart and she cared although she was quiet. Of course, whenever you talked to her you turned into a mess of words. Your tongue just stumbled over itself, and every time you said something you considered bad you just kept talking and talking. It was as if you never stopped. You couldn't help it, you were bad with words and Kiyoko's prettiness made it worse for you.

But she never seemed to mind, smiling down at you softly and patting your head.

Sometimes she would hold your hand and you would get excited that such a pretty girl is holding your hand. Whenever it happened you couldn't help but promise her that you'll get married sometime. Kiyoko would just laugh before saying, "I'm too old for you, [y/n]."

You would frown slightly but it wouldn't last when she would promise you ice cream. Ice cream given to you by anyone was the best thing. Especially when it was given to you by Kiyoko.

She would always give you this smile, your mothers smile was gentle and warm and so was Kiyoko's. It was so pretty, and you swore that next to your mom she was the prettiest girl you have ever seen. You've told your mom that she was and she just laughed lightly, and you could hear her tell your father that you seemed to have a crush on Kiyoko and how adorable it was.

She especially gushed when you said you wanted to marry her, although she said that Kiyoko was too old for you with a small laugh. She later said your crush on her was your first.

Of course you didn't have a crush on Kiyoko, crushes were gross and full of cooties. Kiyoko was Kiyoko, and there was nothing gross or cootie filled about her and you found it silly that your mom would say so.

Cooties and crushes were gross, Kiyoko was not.


	20. Nature's Fury : Hajime Iwaizumi

_The wind outside the _home howled loudly, hitting branches against the walls and forcing snow at the windows. There was no sign of it stopping, the wind becoming louder each second. The snow falling harder, falling to the ground and creating the effect of it being soft, plush and something enjoyable to the touch.

Despite the heater blowing out warm air, you still huddled underneath blankets. Thigh to thigh, you two stayed as close to each other as possible. Now and then, you would hear the shrieking and screaming of the wind over the low drone of the tv. It would make you glance over, as if you were worried it was an actual person outside.

Of course, in the area that you two were in, no one was outside.

The snow laid on the ground, untouched and perfectly still. You nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck. Neither of you said a thing, and in all honesty you weren't paying attention to what was on the TV. It was something to do with volleyball, you were sure, and usually you would actually pay attention but not then.

In the moment, the warmth radiating from Iwai, his heartbeat against you and his small movements was what you focused on. The occasional noise from what played caught your attention, as well as the noises from the outdoors.

You two ignored nature's fury, leaning on one another and focusing on each other and only that.


	21. Awkward : Wakatoshi Ushijima

_Ushijima was oblivious, so _much so that it was awkward. The boys' blunt personality did not seem to fit with this, how he never seemed to notice your blatant flirting. Maybe you should outright say that you wanted to kiss him or hold his hand. But you felt like that would fly over his head too. The others around you seemed to notice, and you wondered if anyone was going to help you get it through Ushijima's head that you liked him.

He was a bit awkward around you, maybe because he did notice. However sometimes when you said things that were flirtatious or did things that were flirtatious, he had no reaction. He would just blink at you, no blushing. Ushijima's jaw would stay square and sometimes he would even seem a bit confused at what you were saying.

It was all innocent, nothing to really make a person's imagination go wild.

Sometimes you wished that his imagination was going wild. You hoped that Ushijima was imagining something, even if it was the littlest thing, even if it was non-romantic. You just hoped for something, but there seemed to be only confusion from the other.

Eventually, you decided to just go for it. Biting the bullet, when you two were alone and out of earshot of other people, you approached him. "Do you want to go on a date?" You asked him, hands by your sides while you looked up at him. "I've been flirting with you for awhile now but it doesn't seem to have any reaction, so I'm wondering. Would you like to go on a date with me or are you not interested?"

Ushijima stared down at you, for a moment, a look of surprise came on his face. Then his face turned a bright red, which seemed uncharacteristic to you. It was cute, and he scratched his neck while looking away from you.

"Well?" you asked, waiting for his response with nervousness in your stomach.

"S-sure," Ushijima nodded. You grinned, leaning up and pecking his cheek. "Great!" You supposed that was an awkward thing to do, and he gave you a nervous smile. "You're a bad flirter, I wasn't sure what to do most of the time, you're really awkward at it," he mumbled.

"Oh."


	22. Video Games : Hinata Shouyou

Whenever you went over to Hinata's house, you guys never got anything productive done. You guessed this was a bad thing whenever you went over for a school project or something, but you had to much fun to really care. Most of the time the two of you fooled around, sometimes with his younger sister but for the most part it was just you and Hinata.

A lot of the time you two would just sit back to back, playing video games with snacks laying about. Often you two had few words passed between you that didn't have to do with the game or fighting about the game. Sometimes you would bump into him on purpose, trying to mess him up.

He would get his revenge by throwing a blue shell or a banana peel onto the mario kart track to send you flying.

Whenever he did that, you would yell in protest. "That's cheating!" you would whine, even though you knew and understood that it was not. Hinata would just laugh and give you a smug look. "God, you're so rude, I thought you loved me Hinata," you pretended to sound heartbroken. Placing you remote down, you put your hand over your heart. "I am dying, my heart has been shattered into pieces."

You flopped onto the ground, "Goodbye, world."

"You're so dramatic," Hinata laughed again. You tried to stay still and silent, but your stomach started to spasm as you started to laugh. You curled up into a ball on the floor, laughing hard with him. There were tears in your eyes as you laugh, Hinata had tears in his own. Eventually you both stopped, giggling a little as you wiped your faces, trying to catch your breath.

Face flushed, you grinned at him. Hinata leaned down slightly, still giggling as his face hovered above yours. Leaning up, you realized that no matter what video game you played, it always ended the same way.


	23. Fail Tsukiyama Kei

i actually forgot to upload this one

_Tsukishima didn't want to _be like his brother. He never wanted to give up on something he liked, he didn't want to become a benchwarmer in anything. So he didn't really try. He didn't try on anything unless it was his grades. The only things he really didn't exert his energy on was his grades. He didn't care about his sports or his social interactions.

Tsukishima figured that if he didn't try, then he didn't have to worry. If he didn't try, he would never end up as a benchwarmer or a failure. The only thing that he really cared about was his grades. If he didn't try at his grades then he would be more of a failure than what he would have thought of.

It concerned you a lot, how low he had set the bar for himself in anything that was cademic. "It's not healthy, if you like something you should at least try," you frowned a little at him. Studying with him wasn't rare, but since it was the only thing he really truly tried at, it was pretty stressful.

It was troubling that he didn't care that much in his sports or his hobbies. It was worrying that he didn't even think about if he liked a thing or not before deciding that it wasn't worth his time.

It was terrible, the way he thought about himself. The way he was so spiteful with everything. The way Tsukishima was so rude. Sometimes you couldn't really deal with it, but you still did.

And you didn't know why. You just didn't want to see him fail.


	24. Sweaters Asahi Azumane

_Asahi was a large_ boy, which you appreciated. You liked to curl up on his chest, nuzzling his neck now and then. He was beat red, flustered from the affection that you were showing. Asahi was a warm person, inside and out. He practically radiated heat, and you loved snuggling into his side when it was cold.

It was especially nice to steal his jackets or sweaters whenever you could. Usually you would take his volleyball jacket whenever it was washed. Sometimes you wouldn't since he might have worn it after a game or several practices in a row. But you usually found it warm and comfy.

While you two were last out together, he had given you his sweater to wear. Forgetting to return it to him after the date, you kept it for the night. You even fell asleep in it (even though it was mainly due to it being soft and warm inside). You had meant to text him about it, but you forgot to do that as well. So you ended up keeping his sweater for about two days.

It was way too large for you. It went past your hands, giving the illusions that your arms were just never ending sleeves. The actual sweater itself ended about the upper part of your outside thighs, maybe even a bit below. It made you feel warm and protected and a part of you didn't want to give it back to him.

Maybe you could keep it for a couple more days, maybe he wouldn't notice until you saw him again.

Naturally, you knew this was a very slim chance. After a while, a bit halfway through the third day, he asked you if you still had his sweater in your possession. You couldn't lie to Asahi, even if it was over the phone.

You told him that yes, you still had his sweater and sent a picture of yourself wearing it to prove it. For awhile he didn't respond, before saying that you looked cute in it. You wanted to ask if you could keep it for a bit longer but you didn't, saying that you'll give it back when you had the chance.

When you saw him again, he seemed a bit flustered when you said how much you had been wearing his sweater. "Is it weird?" you asked, feeling a bit odd about it now. Asahi shook his head, smiling gently. "No, it's fine."

You decided that his sweaters were definitely one of the best things.


	25. Meeting Up : Kenma Kozume

this one is a sequel to the first kenma drabble since someone requested that i continue the story  
>-<p>

You and Kenma had been dating for awhile now, almost over a month. Over that course of time, you two had skyped, text and called each other. The distance was rather lengthy, and there seemed to be no chance that you guys had the opportunity to go and visit each other. You lived in a small town, and since your volleyball team wasn't in the same league anymore (you had switched) there was no chance of you meeting up at games.

But, you two were happy. You constantly talked, and whenever you could you skyped even sometimes you fell asleep during some.

You would have visited him, but your family was too busy and didn't have enough money, seeing since your parents owned a small bakery, you had enough money to live comfortably but had to save for a long time to splurge. Your school never went to Tokyo, even though they were supposed to several times because of scheduling errors. Yet, you still hoped, trying to save up your own money to go and visit him. You would rather visit him, since there wasn't much to do where you lived.

Eventually, one day, your mother decided to help you out. "I know you've been saving up, and I'm not sure if you should travel that distance by yourself, so here's a proposition for you," you sat up and looked at her. "I'll take you to see Kenma, but you'll have to do most of the chores and take over the shop for a day."

You couldn't help but grin and throw your arms around her. "Thank you," you nuzzled her and then let go to go tell Kenma. You texted him, and he had responded almost immediately. 'that sounds great' was his reply, 'i can meet up with you at 2' he suggested. You agreed to that, saying that two worked perfectly and your mother agreed.

You two met up as planned at two pm. Your mother agreed to leave you two alone for the most part, saying that she would linger back. When you saw Kenma, you couldn't help but wave at him. You grinned, running up to greet him. His face was mostly passive, a stark contrast in comparison to yours but you could tell he was happy. You had the urge to kiss him, but felt like that would be to soon, but you also knew that you wouldn't see each other much.

Settling for kissing his cheek quickly, you still grinned at him when you saw the light blush on his face. Holding his hand in yours, you tugged him gently. "So, since we met up, where do you plan on taking me?"


	26. Cotton Candy Tetsuro Kuroo

_Kuroo never struck you _as the type of person to get flustered around their lover. However, every time you kissed the back of his hand or teased him just a little, he became bright red and stumbled over words. He took you on dates that you would find in a romcom. You didn't mind, you adored it in fact. Each laugh and each look of adoration thrown at each other, you just felt better.

You loved holding his hand, you thought that you loved him. Sure, at times he could be provocative and piss people off. And sometimes, to others, he seemed to be too laid back.

But you didn't mind either way, to you he was gentle and sometimes shy. It was an amazing sight to see his flustered face as you kissed the corner of his mouth, licking off a piece of cotton candy. Of course, you would get flustered about that as well. But seeing his reaction to you doing it was priceless.

Most of the time it was him who would make you flustered, so whenever you were able to do it, you couldn't help but feel proud.

It was worse for you, Kuroo would leave you tasting the cotton candy that he ate after just one kiss. It left you dazed just a little bit, especially as you watched his tongue peek between his lips. He was smirking just a little, and you stared at him. "Kuroo..." you began, but he just kissed you sweetly again.

Sometimes the kisses he gave you were sweeter than any candy possible. Even more so when he tasted of it.


End file.
